


Temptation

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the porn battle prompt: purple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

"These people have a predilection for purple," Jack said as the door shut. Behind them, purple wall coverings drifted a bit in the breeze created by the door.

Sam grinned slightly, smiled more broadly at the large bed in the middle of the room, deciding that for once she was not going to overreact.

Jack saw the bed and rolled his eyes, "For crying out loud."

Sam took off her pack, shucked off her boots. "Oh, come on, sir, they just think we're married."

"Again." He sighed. "I guess I'll have to go set them straight." He looked tired, and Sam, on any other night, might have sympathized. Still, it  _was_  the third time in as many months. It had to get funny again at some point.

Sam lay back on the lurid purple covers. She shrugged. "You could just stay."

An uncomfortable silence greeted her words, and she wished she could take them back. Instead she added, awkwardly, "It's a big bed, sir."

Jack opened his mouth, probably to refuse, when from outside their room they heard their host's voice ring out.

"If you need anything else--anything--I'm sure we can accommodate you. Just come see me, I'm right down the hall."

Jack winced. Their host was friendly--in his opinion, a little too friendly. Sam knew he'd rather not deal with the man if he didn't have to.

Jack looked at the bed. "Big," he said casually.

Sam nodded, trying not to smirk.

*_*_*_*_*

She woke up in the middle of the night; warm, comfortable, and with her commanding officer's arms around her waist. She shifted, a movement that only caused Jack's arms to tighten, hands moving lower on her body, causing an all-too-familiar jolt to travel down her spine.

She stiffened. Sharing had been a Bad Idea.

Behind her, Jack shifted, nuzzled her neck, and woke up part of the way. His left hand traveled still lower, and the thought of where it was going made Sam's breath hitch.

He paused. "Carter?" God, she felt his lips move on her skin.

She let out a shaky breath. "Go back to sleep, sir."

"Hmmmm," was the only reply. His lips brushed her skin again, and then he was placing kisses along her back.

"Sir!" she said, thinking it was time to get away. She turned around, not quite managing to break away, and then his lips were on hers, his hands pushing her into the mattress, playing across her skin, under her clothes.

Sam began to suspect that he hadn't been as asleep as he'd pretended.

His lips crushed hers, and she couldn't help responding. She pushed back, her hands against his shoulders as if to break away, struggling to remember that she really ought to put a stop to this. His hands cupped her breasts, fingers deftly twisting and tugging her nipples until she moaned into his mouth and clenched her fingers into his arms, all thoughts of protest forgotten. Somewhere in the back of her head she still knew this was a very bad idea, but she no longer cared.

She couldn't see him in the dark room, but she felt his smirk against her skin as he moved down, kissing her belly, the skin exposed as he stripped her efficiently, her thighs. She spread them wide for him, and he took the hint, pooling his mouth around her clit, holding her hips down so that her back arched up, up, and she came in a second, shaking.

She lay bonelessly, letting the aftershocks move through her as he rustled above her and then he was back, above her. He hesitated, and she reached up, guided him to her opening. He thrust into her warmth, making her muscles quiver again as he filled her over and over. Then one particularly hard thrust and he shuddered against her, their damp skin sticking slightly, the air in the bed suddenly heavy, the darkness oppressive.

He groaned. "Oh, Carter..."

She silenced him by pulling him down to her, kissing him, tasting herself on his tongue. They could deal with this later.


End file.
